


Nico The Unfriendly Ghost

by AzureGhost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Paranormal, Supernatural - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, ghost blowjob, ghost hand job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGhost/pseuds/AzureGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson and his family move to a new town in a new house. Percy just wants an ordinary life where there are no worries in his life and he can just focus on his swimming career and high school life. For the most part, Percy has nothing to worry about but he can never shrug of the feeling of being watched by someone... or something. Then strange occurrences start happening to him. He starts seeing weird images in his dreams. Things are out of place in his room, when ever he thinks he has forgotten his homework, its completed in a neat writing that is definitely not his.He feels as if someone is touching him. His father`s books are strewn around in his room. But this has crossed the line when he notices his... magazines are out of their hiding place and he definitely needs to get to the bottom of this as whoever has been doing these things to him know his deepest darkest secret. This begins the start of his discovery of Nico, the extremely adorable but unfriendly ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange people and  strange feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction I have ever written. I came up with this idea by just thinking about how Nico is the ghost King so I thought a fanfic like this would be fitting for his character. Anyways I hope whoever reads this will enjoy and please tell me what you thought of the first chapter, thanks. Also I`ll be posting this story on fanfiction.net as well on my username AzureSpirit instead of AzureGhost as it was already taken. P.S My dog is sleeping on my lap as a type this.

        "Percy look!", my brother Tyson yelled into my ear waking me up. While yawning, I said," what is it Tyson?," " It's our new house!," he exclaimed excitedly. Quickly, I turned my head and saw a two-story ocean blue house." Does it have a pool?," I hurriedly asked our mother. She and dad looked back at us at the same time and said," Of cour-", before they finished their sentence I ran out of the car, Tyson following behind me towards the back yard. Once the pool came into my vision, I stripped as a ran towards the pool, trying my best not to fall on my face. Once I reached the pool my clothes, except for my boxers where off and I jumped in. ", WOOOH it feels great!", I yelled through my laughter and swam around. Tyson laughed and sat at the edge of the giant underground pool with his legs dangling inside the pool. Soon our parents found us and they both held pieces of my clothing. " Okay boys we have a lot of unpacking to do so lets get to it!", " Yes ma`m" I saluted to them as I got out of the pool. I took the clothes from them and put them on, not caring that I'm, wet it just water anyways. As I followed them to the car and moving truck I noticed some movement from within the house. Meh it`s nothing just my eyes playing tricks on me.

       " Finally! Everything is unpacked ," I said aloud while flopping down upon my bed. Slowly, I started to drift asleep, when my mom knocked on my door. " Mom i was almost asleep!", I exclaimed as she came into my room. " Sorry hun, I just came in to tell you tomorrow we'll be taking a tour of your new school okay, good night, i love you", she said with a kiss on my forehead. ", I love you too", I replied and she smiled. My mom may be in her thirties but she will always be beautiful with her long curly black hair, blue eyes and an amazingly kind smile. We've always been there for each other through everything that's happened to us until we meet my new dad and brother and now we all have each other. I smiled back and then she left with a close of the door. I then once again slowly drifted off to sleep. I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched. The room felt cold and I could feel goosebumps on my arms. Meh whatever i'm tired.

         " Ooof", I said while waking up from Tyson sitting on top of me." Time to get ready!", he giggled then got off of me and walked out of my room. " Thanks for the wake up call bro", I yelled after him as I got out of bed. Lazily I pulled out the first pair of jeans and the first shirt I could find from inside my closet. I then put on the faded gray fitting jeans and green and blue plaid long sleeve shirt. I folded up the sleeves to my elbows and undid the first three bottoms, ya know to breath a little and then I put on green high-top converse. I combed my hair with my fingers trying to tame my bed hair but gave up because my hair is always a wavy mess. Then I brushed my teeth and made my way downstairs." Good morning family", I said as I saw them all waiting near the door. " Finally your here lets go!", my mother said as she ushered us all out the front door.

         " Here at Gladiator High School we are the best school in the state with the best teachers and all classes a high school can offer. We also have a diverse community of students and many different clubs. Your children both seem like bright boys and will easily fit in and adjust easily," Chiron the school's principle said with a smile." So Percy is a twelfth grader and Tyson is in tenth correct?", we all nodded in reply. " Yes well here are the schedules you've already picked your classes earlier and so you'll need them to get to your classes",We all once again nodded. " Well its lunch time and so the boys can go to lunch and meet people while we the adults can discus.", It came out as a suggestion but by his tone of voice it sounded more like a demand. Iv`e decided that this man is someone who should be respected." Will do sir", I said while I got up, Tyson following." Chiron is fine he said after us as we left the room towards the cafeteria.

         Once we got to the cafeteria, we knew were it was from the tour but didn't get a look inside but by Gods, this is no freaking cafeteria this is more like a giant restaurant buffet! Tyson and I quickly made our way to the lunch line. Which brought tons of peoples eyes on us from Tyson cyclopes like height, but like always we ignored them as we just don't care about what others think of us. Tyson and I were busy picking our food, when suddenly a loud bang silenced the whole cafeteria. We saw that a guy a bit taller than I with longish hair who you could obviously can tell isn't a nice guy with the evil smirk plastered on his face. His appearance doesn't help at all with the long scar on his left check that reaches from his eye to his chin. Standing before him is a short skinny kid that seemed to be Latino from his olive skin and curly short dark hair. He also had imp like features. Usually when you see a guy like him with a bully he'd be cowering but this guy was holding his ground." What do you want Castellan", the short guy grumbled. " What do you think I want Valdez", he replied while going in for a punch.

          Before his fist could connect with the tiny guys face I quickly jumped in and blocked his punch with my hand. " You know it's not fair to pick on people just because there smaller than you," I remarked while pushing his fist away from us." Who the fuck are you", the blonde grumbled." Jackson, Percy Jackson", I replied in a serious tone but I couldn't hold it any longer and busted out laughing. " I always wanted to say that hahah! Oh Gods that's just priceless!" People started to stare at me with a confused expressions. " What that was funny!", I exclaimed out to everyone. That's when the scar guy came in for another punch, but I was ready to counter him, when all of a sudden two guys interfered. One was tall and muscular but not overwhelmingly so with blonde tousled short hair. The other guy was also on the tall side with short almost shaved black hair that stood up a bit and he was on the big side where he seems chubby but muscular as well. " How many times do we have to tell you to stop messing with our friends Castellan", the blonde coldly remarked while then the chubby muscular like guy turned around and asked the impish guy," how are ya Leo". Leo just crossed his arms and scoffed. Then the chubby muscular like guy set his sight on me. Now I could see that he seems to be from Asian descendants and he has dark brown eyes and a kind chubby face."Thanks for helping our friend out", he thanked with smile." Any time, it was my pleasure to mess with that ass hole", I said while pointing at the bully. That's when we heard said ass hole yell.

         We all turned and saw Tyson picking him up and holding him up pretty high. " Tsk tsk picking on others because you bigger well you need to learn some better people skills", he smiled up at him.", Oh and don't ever mess with my big brother", he said while putting him down and walking over to me with a big smile on his face., Tyson", I said to him," Yes Percy", he smiled", I think it's time to leave", and with that we both left to meet back up with our parents. Hahahah Tyson is one crazy guy," thanks for that Ty," I thanked him and he just smiled.

         " WHAT YOU ALREADY GOT INTO A FIGHT AND TYSON MY GODS YOU ACTUALLY GOT INVOLVED!?", mom yelled more out of shock than anger. " This guy thought it was okay to make fun because he bigger so I just pick him up to tell him that stuff isn't what matters. But Percy was the hero he stopped the bully", Tyson whined as he didn't want to get into trouble.", Alright well tomorrow when school actually starts for you guys just ignore that bully okay". "Of course", Tyson nodded but I just grunted. As long as he leaves me alone and others i'll leave him alone. Tyson has always been a big guy but he never uses his size against others unless he really gets pissed off.

           The next morning I felt some cold tapping touch which caused me to jump right out of bed." Well whatever the hell that was, it certainly woke me up", I laughed while combing my fingers through my hair. I then took a quick shower and once again just picked out the first outfit from my closet. I turned out wearing dark blue loose fitting jeans with a gray muscle shirt with a blue and gray plaid shirt once again rolled up to my elbows and put on blue high top converse. I shook my hair like a dog and looked into the mirror. My hair in it's usual messy self and some what dry meh it's good enough and with that I went downstairs to meet up with Tyson whose short brown hair was perfectly combed and he was wearing his favorite red t-shirt with his favorite pair of jeans and brown boots." Aww you want to make a good impression your so adorable little bro", I said with a smile and tried to give him a pat on the head but I couldn't reach, so close though! Darn his freakish tallness, in a good way of course Tyson is anything but a freak he's the nicest person anyone will ever meet. Unlike me with my attitude towards people I don't like and stubbornness. He blushed and replied", I love meeting new friends", and with that we walked to school together.

         "So Percy please introduce yourself to the class", my English teacher announced to the class. I could hear peoples murmurs of what happened yesterday in the cafeteria. As I searched the class I saw a guy sitting in the back with extremely curly brown hair and with a goatee to match. The guy looked really laid back and kind of out of it. ", Well I came here from New York and I like to swim?", I questioned to see if that was good enough with the teacher who just nodded and motioned me to take a seat and so I did next to the goatee guy. " Uh hey i'm Percy", I said with a smile and extended my hand to him for a shake. " He shook his head as if he was just woken up. " Huh what? Oh hey man just kind of out of it for a sec hahah I'm Grover Underwood by the way and he just slapped my hand as if I were acting for a high five. Then he said,' so what's your name dude?", I just shook my head and laughed," Percy Jackson", I replied. He then came really close to my face and stared at me. " You know man I think we could become great friends", he remarked then lazily sat back into his chair. ", Ya know I think so too."

         After English we parted ways and I made my way towards calculus. The teacher didn't care about introductions and just showed me to take a seat. I found the guy I helped out yesterday sitting with the other two guys that came into the little brawl and so I sat with them. ;, Um hey i'm Percy we kind of met yesterday", I awkwardly stated. The impish guy busted out laughing, while the beefy looking guy joined in and the blonde laughed a little with an amused expression. "I'm Leo Valdez, this is Frank Zhang, and that is Jason Grace, oh and thanks for yesterday i may be able to stand my ground but not exactly muscle", ", That guy Luke Castellan is always walking around as if he has a stick up his ass and he's always messing with people especially our group of friends."the blonde one explained. ", Well isn't that just wonderful", I said with a smirk. " Oh and one more question, who was that guy who picked him up, because that was pretty hilarious," asked Frank with a snicker. ", Oh that was just Tyson my brother the friendly giant,". Just then the Luke guy walked into the classroom and glared at the four of us and took his seat. Once he did though his chair fell into pieces and he landed on his butt on top of all the bits and pieces. Everyone starting laughing while he just started fuming and his face red with anger. " Now he may really have something stuck up his", Leo remarked and that's when I saw him twirling a screwdriver in his hand and then placing it in his belt which so happened to be a tool belt. Later, it was lunch time.

           As I got my lunch I looked around and found Leo, Jason, and Frank sitting with a bunch of girls. Well aren't they the ladies men. I went over to there table and asked," do you mind if a join?", the girls looked confused while Leo smiled and sat me down by pressing down on my shoulders. " Course you can." A blonde girl with a stern face stared at me and then said," Who are you?", she questioned. A girl who looked to be of native american descendant looked at her and exclaimed how you shouldn't say things like that to people. I just laughed and said," The name's Percy and you all are?", The blonde who asked quirked a blonde brow and replied," Annabeth Chase," The extremely tanned girl sitting next to her has choppy brown hair that reaches a little past her shoulders and she has multiple random braids with feathers braided into them. She was beautiful without even trying," I'm Piper McLean", she said with a big smile showing her pearly whites. Then the dark skinned girl with long curly golden brown hair and golden eyes said," i'm Hazel Levesque," Then for the rest of the lunch block we all chattered and laughed. They all seem so friendly and accepting.

           All of a sudden a lanky boy with curly blonde hair appeared at our table with a scowl. ", I know you were the reason behind the chair accident today Valdez and Mr.Chiron shall also know as soon as I tell him." he humphed with his head held high as if he were above us all and we were his peasants. Cocky bastard. Then a short pale girl with wavy mousy flaming red hair and glaring green came up behind this cocky bastard and hit him right upside the head. "Octavian! How many time do I have to tell ya to knock it off and stop being such a snitch! We both have high positions in this school but you don't need to go around using it to your advantage and telling Chiron something that someone might of clearly deserved!" Octavian's face burned bright us he slumped over. Then the girl took a little stuffed bear from her pocket and handed it to him. " Now, run along and go cut open some bears.!", he then took the bear from her grasp and he actually looked somewhat happy as he ran off with a stuffed toy.

            The girl then sat on our table and laughed. ", Gee Leo nice going back at class", she said with a wink. What? How she know about that? She for sure wasn't in there class and they just came from there? Before I could ask her, she turned to me and said," Hello Perseus Allen Jackson", she said with a smirk as if she wanted to freak me out. ", Um how in Poseidon's name did you know my whole entire name?", I questioned and not hiding the fact that she's seriously freaking me out within the tone of my voice. "Oh iv'e always just been known to know just about everything and it does help of my status as the vice president and that guy just now is also the vice president. We have two because this school is gigantic." She then hopped off of the table and smirked and winked at all of us." Oh and you guys are just going to be the perfect group of friends, I just know it," she said and then ran off. "Boy was today tiring", I said to myself as I flopped onto my bed. " Such strange people", I mumbled as I slowly fell into darkness.

 _A face less boy laid underneath me. I could hear his panting breath begging for more as I trailed kisses along his colorless chest, down to his torso and then slowly down his now black colored happy trail. His throbbing erection standing up against the cold air. I could hear his pleads. Then, he wrapped his arms around my neck and I felt how cold his fingertips felt, almost corpse like. I then looked up at his face to see it no longer face less and instead he had long strands of dark hair cascading around his flushed face and the dark pools of his empty irises. I reached up to feel his reddened check to feel that they have no warmth. I let out a gasp of shock, and then the boy underneath me took that to his advantage and flipped me over and he stared into my sea green irises. He grabbed my rock hard member and positioned himself above me. He rubbed his little hole on the tip of my member, teasing me. He then lowered his face next to my ear and_ _whispered_ -

         With a gasp I woke up. What the fuck was that!? I never had a dream like that! It was always some faceless guy and he would never take charge like that.... What was that cold boy going to say? I wondered but then my train of thought faltered as I looked down and saw my erection through my boxers. Great just great. Well I guess I should.... I laid back and slowly snaked my hand around my member. But after a couple of movements I felt a lingering ice cold stare upon me. What? I continued to stroke myself but I felt so exposed with the ice cold feeling. I then felt what felt like fingertips touch the tip of my cock. This surprising, me caused me to buckle under the cold feeling. "Nope no,no,no,no,no,no" I chanted over and and over again to myself as I hopped out of bed. Okay Percy what the hell is going on with you!? Okay i'm just gonna shower yeah that's probably for the best. As I showered I could still feel the lingering ice cold strange feeling upon my body. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake it off... 


	2. Pot Brownie?

It has been sometime since that dream and yet I still can't shake it off. I also still feel as if i'm being watched. Well at least nothing new has happened, maybe it really is all in my head. I thought on my way to school. Tyson had to stay home sick and so now i'm bored and alone and so my thoughts had start to wander. As I reached the school building, I made my way over to my new friends. They all seem to be discussing something and so they didn't see me at first but then," Hey Percy did you do the essay for English?", Leo asked. " Um, what essa-", and that's when I remembered. Shit! Every body in twelfth grade English has this massive essay due today! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Leo started laughing," I think he remembers now!", Annabeth scowled at me and muttered something under her breath which kind of sounded like seaweed brain." That's okay Percy I mean you are new so maybe your teacher will take it easy on you?," Hazel said, trying to cheer me up with a pat on the back. Everyone nodded in agreement. Well at least their all pretty positive and while i'm just screwed. " So I guess you all did your essay's?", I questioned. Nah buddy me and you are on the same boat but you have a better chance then I do", Leo replied with a smile, as if he had no care at all. Then the bell rang. "Ugh let's get this over with".

" Okay class please hand in your essay's", the teacher asked. Wonderful. Oh! I know, i'll just say I left it at home instead of that I forgot to do it, I mean at least she might think I actually did it, right? I pretended as if I had it and took out my English folder. I opened it and I was going to feign surprise but I didn't need to. There it was, an essay apparently mine but that neat, smudge free writing is definitely not mine. My hand writing is like chicken scratch! Well it did have my name on it and so I handed it in. I turned to Grover and he gave me a questioning look. " I thought for sure you'd forget your essay dude", Grover said." Oh well heh, apparently not", I replied with shrug of my shoulders. Then I started to feel cold chills run through my body and goosebumps formed on my flesh. Just ignore it Percy, it's nothing, just all in your head and no you are not going crazy. You just forgot you did the essay is all. Even if it may not of looked as if you were the one who wrote it...

" So how'd English go?," Piper asked when I made my way to our lunch table and sat down. " Heh, well apparently I did do my essay?," I said making my statement sound more like a question. They all gave me strange looks. " You okay Percy", Frank asked. " Yeah no worries, i'm fine, never better", I said while rubbing the goosebumps on my arms. That's when I noticed that Jason wasn't at the table." Where's Jason?", I questioned. " With Reyna, the scariest girl in this school and a.k.a the president of just about anything in this school and also his girlfriend" Leo snarkly announced. " That's cool, what about you guys, any significant others?", I questioned. Leo frowned, Frank and Hazel looked at each other and Annabeth and Piper where both blushing and staring down at the table. ", Oh so Frank and Hazel are together, figures and Leo looks rejected so...", ", Hey", he said with a pout. " Also Piper and Annabeth look to be hiding something?", I questioned. ", None of your business", Annabeth coldly remarked while Piper just kept shaking her head, her braids flying all over the place. " What about you Mr. Know it all," Leo said to me with a smirk. " Do you have a hot babe that you've been flushing over?". As he said this an image of the boy from my dream flashed through my mind. " N-no none what so ever! Nope no one at all", I replied quickly. I could feel my cheeks burn as images from my dream flashed through my mind. ", I-i gotta go I," I said as i quickly left the lunch room.

I ended up in the back of the school. Looking around, I saw that no one was here. Great just me, exactly what I needed. I sat down on the grass and leaned against a tree. " Hello", I heard a gentle voice say." Wah!," I yelled as I jumped up.", A girl then came into view from behind the tree." Don't be alarmed, sorry if I startled you," she said sincerely." It's okay but you almost gave me a heart attack! Oh and i'm Percy by the way.', I said while putting my hand out for a hand shake. ", Nice to meet you, i'm Juniper," she said with a smile and then she shook my hand. That's when I saw Grover coming over. " Hey man," he said while wrapping his arms around Juniper's waist from behind. " So you've ,met Juniper the best gal in the world," he said with a smile. Wow so he's the lovey dovey type, who would've thought." Oh! So you two are a couple?," I questioned. I looked over Juniper she seemed peaceful and hippy like with her head band that crosses over her forehead and a flowing green blouse with a flowing long beige skirt. Her hair was extremely long brown and flowing with a strand of green in it. Grover always seems so calm and relaxed. They are definitely the perfect couple.", Yup she's my little June bug", Grover said with a smile, which caused Juniper to giggle. Then I noticed that Grover had a picnic basket in his hand. He set down a blanket and he and Juniper sat down." Would you like to join us brother? Grover asked and Juniper nodded, agreeing with Grover to invite me." Sure why not", I said while sitting down. I wanted peace and quiet and these two seem to be exactly that. Grover took out fruit, rolls, cheese, egg salad, and then lastly brownies. He and Juniper began to eat the brownies first. ", You want one?", Grover asked. " Sure," I replied and then took a brownie. As I finished, I went for another but Grover stopped me. " Whoa dude no more for you it's your first time after all right?", Grover questioned. First time for what? Eating brownies? " Um but they are just brownies?, as I said this Grover started laughing and Juniper giggled. Juniper then patted my arm and said, " Honey those weren't any ol' regular brownies". What in Hades does he mean? If they aren't regular brownies then what are they?.... Oh! " Dude c'mon I thought you knew! They are pot brownies", said Grover. Iv'e never been high before.

After I found out that I ate a pot brownie, I made my way home from school. Wow i'm such a moron! No wonder why they are so calm all the time! They're stoned! I don't have anything wrong with it, in fact i'm perfectly fine with it. It's just I've never been stoned. Grover told me I should ditch with them and that my high will kick in, in about a half hour or so. Instead I told him 'll just go home. It has been about half an hour since. Oh great. I know once in health class they told us something about how pot can either calm you or give you anxiety. Also hallucinations and the munchies. Wonder what'll happen to me? I mean right now I do feel really calm...

As I got home, I made my way to the back and stared at the pool. Then I stripped down to my boxers and hopped in. Boy does this feel great! I haven't got the chance for a swim since we got here! This feels so good and relaxing. I just feel so calm. I mean it could be from the brownie but I think this is how I always feel when I swim. Right? After I swam around some laps, I started to float around on my back. After awhile of closing my eyes from the blaring sun, I opened them and looked up at are house. That's when I noticed movement coming from my room's window. It looked like things where moving around in my room, like my furniture and what not. But no one was in there, as far as I could see. Oh great! I really am high!

I then ran inside and I was on my way to my room, when the fridge caught my attention. Just then my stomach grumbled. And so I opened the fridge to find a blue birthday cake and I took it out as well as a fork and devoured it. The I made my way to the cupboards and ate any snack I could find. I ended up eating fruit roll ups, fruit by the foo, smart food popcorn, Doritos, and also gushers." What are you doing Percy", I heard Tyson say from behind me. I turned around to find Tyson staring at me with one big eye in the middle of where two eyes should be. I yelled and started to run. But before I could make my escape, I slipped in fell flat on my face in my own puddle of water. Oh yeah! That's right I went swimming! I then got up and carefully avoided the puddle and ran to my room.

When I got there I felt goose bumps form on my flesh and the room felt slightly cold and I saw that it was a gigantic mess! Drawers where opened and my belongings inside of them where strewn all over the place. My blankets was in an even bigger heap when I left and it looked as if someone had been sleeping in it. My dads books as he was about the only one who has a ton, where all over the place. The I noticed that books where floating.! Oh great, i'm hallucinating now! Then I saw that someone was sitting in my desk chair. A boy who seemed to be small and kind of scrawny i assumed as I saw his slender wrists flip through pages of a book. He has long dark wavy hair that reaches just before his back. He also looked extremely pale and it doesn't help that he looks to almost be transparent. He then looked at me and his dark matching eyes went wide. " Hey don't I know you from somewhere-", before I could finish a book went hurling at my head and then darkness surrounded me.

I woke up to my mother sitting next to me on my bed. " Ow! " I exclaimed from a throbbing pain coming from my head. I reached up and touched my head and I could feel a massive bump throbbing against my palm. Well isn't that just wonderful. " What happened mom?", I asked. " That's exactly what I'd like to know. I walked into your room to find you on the floor, soaking wet, passed out and with one of your father's books on your face!?", she exclaimed." Heheh well you see I kind of accidentally, ate a pot brownie," I replied. I thought she would be yelling at me and start telling me how drugs are bad for you and what not but instead she was laughing. But then her laughter stopped and she glared at me and said," I cant believe you accidentally ate a pot brownie, that's just hilarious but you are grounded for a month for doing drugs, soaking the house, and from scaring your brother. That's when Tyson walked in, still with one eye, which of course made me yell once again.

" Why did you yell at me Percy," Tyson asked with a pout. " You have one eye!", I explained. Then he and mom started laughing. " That's because it's a mask he and I made it since it's due for his art class and he was home sick today," she told me while Tyson took off his one eyed mask." You guys are the worse!," I said as I covered my face with a pillow.

The next morning I was about to head downstairs, when I realized I almost forgot my backpack. I saw that it was on my desk and so I went over to get it. That's when I saw my gay porn magazine that was hidden but is now on my desk. I bought it awhile ago and I've been hiding it but I don't really use it all that much because most of the time I'm better off with my imagination, it's much hotter. But oh fuck! Someone found it, someone found it! Someone. Fucking. Found. IT! I picked it up and saw that the guys that where on the cover where now crossed out with black sharpie and you could no longer see them. I then flipped through all of the pages to find that they where all like this! Oh Zeus! I am so fucking screwed! I quickly hid it once more and made my way downstairs to head for school.

When I got to English I sat down next to Grover, as usual and said to him," that brownie seriously messed with my head dude", I told him. He then started laughing. " What? What's so funny?", I asked. He then replied," Dude I didn't really give you a pot brownie! It was a joke!", he answered.


	3. Ouija Board

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS FAKE", I whispered yelled to Grover. " Whoa dude calm down what's wrong?", he asked. " Dude I thought it was an hallucination but it wasn't. Something weird is going on and I need to get to the bottom of it!" I exclaimed. Grover just nodded his head," if ya need anything i'm here for you."

Okay so the only logical explanation is Tyson did it as my mom would never and neither would dad. I looked around the lunch room trying to find him, which wasn't hard at all with his size, and made my way over. He was sitting at a table with a. extremely petite bird like girl with her sharp features. " Tyson can I talk to you for a second", I asked him. " He turned around and smiled at me," of course brother, but first meet Ella", he said while pointing to the girl sitting in front of him. She shyly waved and I waved back. " So what do you need brother?", he questioned. " Okay I don't believe you would but I have to ask. Have you been sneaking into my room lately and going through my things and throwing books at me?", He looked at me with a confused expression and with his head tilted. " No i'd never do such a thing brother", he said and I could hear the hurt in his voice. Dammit. " Look Tyson i'm sorry it's just something has been going on and I just needed to ask because if it's not you then...", I trailed off. Then what is it? A ghost? I mean the figure who through a book at me resembled the boy from my dream. He was floating and- oh my Poseidon! I'm being haunted by a ghost! " See ya later bro!", I said to him with a ruffle of his hair and quickly made my way over to my friends.

I sat down and listened in on their conversation, trying to find the right moment to bring something up to their attention. Once I had I said," hey guys do any of you guys know any ways of contacting ghosts?", as soon as I said this they all looked at me strange. Then I heard someone from behind me say," I most certainly do", I turned around and say Rachel standing behind me." I'll meet you at your house after school at 3, and yes you all can come", she said to everybody at our table, there mouths agape as if they where going to ask something. " Yes Grover and Juniper can come as well", she said to me and then walked away. " Okay then um I guess she knows where I live? But I'll tell you guys", I told them and then made my way to the back of the school and found Grover and Juniper and told them as well. Wow great so I guess i'll be contacting the dead with my friends later, wonder what my mom will think of that. Well at least i'll finally get to talk to my dream boy, as in my actual dream not like I've dreamt of that guy my whole entire life and he's what I've been looking for and- bah! stop confusing yourself Percy!

As soon as the clock struck 3 the door bell rang. When I answered the door, there stood Rachel with a box in her hands. And behind her stood everybody else. Wow I guess they are all pretty eager. They all then followed me to my room and we all waited for Rachel's directions. : Okay so to contact this spirit Percy claims to be haunting him, we will hold an Ouija seance.", she then opened her box and placed an Ouija board on the ground, along with the matching wooden piece, what is that piece even called? " This is an Ouija board some of you might of heard of one before", she then picked up the wooden piece, looked at me and said," and this is a planchette", I could see it had a see through circle near the tip and their is one word on it, oracle. " Juniper if you please," Rachel said and Juniper nodded and began to take candles out of a satchel she brought with her, along with a box of matches. " Now everybody get in a circle, leave a space for Juniper and sit criss crossed. We all did so. Then Juniper littered candles around our circle and lit them all. After that, she turned off the lights and she took her place. " Now everybody place and index finger upon the planchette", everybody did so." Okay so only one person will be allowed to ask questions and that'll be Percy as it his claimed ghost problem. No one laugh or say anything besides Percy, it needs to stay quiet and serious or else the ghost may get angry and we all may not enjoy the results", she looked at Leo as she said the laughing part and he glared back at her and stuck out his tongue. " Now once I say this no one talk for a while and when you feel the time is right, ask away Percy", she said to me and I nodded in response.

We all sat in silence, they all waiting for me to ask questions. How am I suppose to know when the time is right? Heck I can never even get up at the right time to go to school! As I worried away, I felt the room get colder and the usual goosebumps appeared on my flesh. Well I guess I should start now. " Is there a spirit in here?", I asked the room. Everyone starred down at the board. We all waited for the planchette to move on its own. After a few seconds, the planchette began to move and we all saw through the see through hole the answer, yes. I heard some of my friends take an intake of breath at this announcement. Then the planchette moved back to the middle of the board." Are you a boy?", I questioned. A few seconds later, instead of the planchette moving towards the top of the board and moved to the alphabet. It went over the letters Y-O-U-S-H-O-U-L-D-K-N-O-W. Then moved back to the middle of the board. Okay wow that isn't strange at all. Next question," Have you been following me around?", I asked and then it moved once again over yes and then moved to the center. Okay getting creepier. " what's your name", I asked and then the planchette spelled out N-O-N-E-O-F-Y-O-U-R-B-U-S-I-N-E-S-S. Wow isn't he a ray of sunshine." Fine then i'll just have to call you Casper the unfriendly ghost, how do you like that?", I said boldly. Oh fuck Percy don't agitate spirits! The planchette then spelled out G-O-F-U-C-K-Y-O-U-R-S-E-L-F it stopped to the center for a moment but then went back and spelled O-H-W-A-I-T and moved back to the center. Oh fuck! Yup I knew I shouldn't of done it but honestly i don't regret it. I must have a death wish. My face heated up and my friends shot me curios glances. " Okay then, why did you show in my dreams and made a mess of my room and threw a freaking book at me!," I exclaimed. I knew I shouldn't ask so many things at once but this ghost is getting on my nerves. The planchette started to spell out B-E-F-O-R-E-T-H-A-T-W-H-A-T-A-B-O-U-T-Y-O-U-R-F-R-I-E-N-D-S it then moved to the middle and went back to the letters and started to spell out D-O-T-H-E-Y-K-N-O-W-Y-O-U-R-S-E-C-R-E-T the ghost remarked. Well isn't he something. " Heh um how about we are done here, goodbye", the planchette began to move at first it made its way over to goodbye but then made it's way over to the letters and spelled out, M-Y-N-A-M-E-I-S-N-I-C-O and then quickly went to goodbye for good this time and once it did, all the candles blew out. Someone screamed and I swear, it was Frank. But I didn't really pay attention because I felt something could touch the back of my head. At first I thought the cold fingertips where playing with my hair but then, the hand slapped me and then I no longer felt the cold feel of the hand but goosebumps lingered on my arms.

Rachel turned the lights on and said," well that sure was entertaining", she said with a laugh. " Percy you do realize you where suppose to find answers but also reason with the spirit, correct?", she questioned me. `I just hung my head in shame as I knew I shouldn't of done what I did but in my defense he was setting me up! " But he was making fun of me and-", I was cut off my Rachel laughing, " It's okay Percy he doesn't mean any harm he just seems to have quite a mouth on him.", she said with a smile. Leo then said ", and what was that about a secret?", Everybody else nodded their heads in agreement as they all wanted to know. " Heh, well everybody has secrets right? And this ghost apparently is haunting me so of course he'd know. But it's embarrassing and I'd rather keep it to myself. You guys understand, Right? ", I questioned as I really didn't want to tell them, just yet. They all seemed to understand though, as after all everybody has secrets that they don;t want anyone else to know. " What was the spirit's gender though? It said you'd know and Nico could be a girl or a boys name you know", Annabeth questioned. Boy does that girl loves to know new information. Everybody else seemed like they wanted to know too though so I said," Nico the unfriendly ghost is a boy", I said while laughing at the title I gave him. " Now I don't need to call him Casper at least," They all seemed to get a kick out of that.

I looked at my clock, It read 11:00. I am so tired. After tall the Ouija board seance stuff we all hanged out and they all went home just a bit ago. Boy did that piss mom off, but she does claim to love all of my friends. Wow so at least I learned his name and what has been happening is that a ghost is haunting me. Wow my life is just so normal. Note the sarcasm. I wonder why he's haunting me though. I was dozing off but all of a sudden, I felt the air freeze and once again, goosebumps appeared. Great, what is it this time? I opened my eyes and definitely didn't expect the boy from my dream to be floating in front of me. He was slender yet not so tall and he seemed deathly pale, well he is dead and a ghost. His dark wavy hair and matching dark eyes contrasted to his skin he also had small cute button nose and pale small lips. He appeared to be wearing black clothing. Well isn't he cheery. " Why did you do that, he quietly said with his head down which made his hair cover his face from me. His voice sounded so clear and soft, well he was talking quietly. " Well gee I wonder why maybe because I wanted to know what the hell was going on with me?And I didn't want to go insane.", I replied. He then looked up and glared at me. His bangs slightly covering his eyes. He then flipped me the bird and then started to fade away. " Bye Nico, the unfriendly ghost!", I said to him before he could completely fade away.


	4. Psychic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone who actually reads my fic! I know its been FOREVER and i,m sorry about that but there,s just been a lot of complications with the computer i use and once i got it working again, there was another problem and it got fixed again and this time for good (hopefully). So i should be updating on a regular basis of at least once a week or more now starting today.

_"Percy," a voice echoed._

_All I could see was complete and utter darkness; the only thing I could hear was someone repeating my name. Welp, well this isn't creepy at all, "Who's there?" I yelled into the void. Who in Hades is yelling my name and where am I? I could no longer hear anyone, or anything; There is only silence,"Huh, I guess they're gone?"_

_"Percy," quickly, I whipped myself around to find the source of the voice, as it came from behind me. There stood a boy about my age. He stood about to my shoulder and his skin, ghostly pale as if he had been living underground his whole life, his hair and eyes, the same onyx color and his bangs mostly covered his eyes and his hair is a shaggy mess to the nape of his neck_

_"Who are you? What do you want?" I questioned._

_The boy's corner of his mouth quivered upwards into a smirk, as he replied, "Percy you already know the answer."_

_What in Hades is he going on about? I don't know who he is…or do I? He is pretty cute though. Percy! Stop! This is no time to be thinking about how cue the guy is, you need answers!_

_"Percy!" a deep booming voice yelled out of the boy's mouth. Uh, that's definitely not his voce. All of a sudden, the boy blurred and my sight became disorientated._

My sight slowly came back and instead of the boy, I now saw Tyson staring down at me from above my bed. " Percy! You woke up, finally!" he said, excitedly.

I pushed the sheets down and sat up in bed, "What time is it?" I yawned in reply.

"Time to get ready for school," he replied and with that, he left my room so I could get ready. Eh, maybe I will get ready… in five more minutes. I stretched over my bed to get to my alarm clock on my night stand and set it to ring in five minutes.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

  "Morning, dude," Grover greeted me as I entered the classroom and took my seat next to him. I made it just in time as the warning bell had just gone off but, the teacher wasn't even in class yet.

  "Morning," I replied.

  "So, how's the ghost? Have you seen him again?" he questioned.

  "It's been a couple of weeks since the whole contact with him, but since then, he hasn't really done anything since, just some miss placed books and what not," I told him. I wish the ghost would actually show himself to me again and talk as well.

  "That's a bummer… oh! Rachel's looking for you by the way, says she has something for you," he said as the teacher walked in. "Okay, I'll check it out later!"

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

  When the bell rang, signaling lunch, I went to find Rachel in the cafeteria. "Percy!" she called out to me. She grabbed my wrist once we met up and she began to drag me to the exit of the cafeteria. "Uh, food's the other way Rachel," I said, confused. Can't we eat first? I mean it is lunch time. My stomach growled in agreement with me. "We can eat after, but first, I got to show you something!"

  She dragged me all the way to one of the painting class rooms. "I painted something and I thought it would interest you," she said as she finally dropped my wrist and then opened the door. I followed her inside and over to a canvas that was covered with a giant sheet. She stood by the canvas with a giant grin plastered to her face."So, I'm guessing whatever is underneath that sheet is what you want to show me?" I questioned her. "Heh, yeah," she replied. "So, you know the whole ghost thing? Well one day I was trying to get inspiration for what I should paint next and then the whole ghost fiasco came to mind and then I remembered you saying how you actually saw him afterwards. Then all of a sudden my mind went blank and when I came back to my senses, as I was out of it, I had painted this," she explained as she pulled of the sheet from the canvas.

  What she revealed took my breath away. There on the canvas in dark colors, was the same boy from my dream. He had the same dark hair and eyes, the same exact long covering bangs and shaggy hair, the same pale complexion and he was surrounded by absolute darkness. What was different was, instead of a smirk, he held a depressing frown and was wearing an aviator jacket. That's when I realized that this depressing beauty looked just like Nico. Ugh! I'm such a fucking moron for not noticing the comparison between ghost Nico and dream Nico and this wasn't even the first time I had a dream about him!

  "Rachel wh- are you some sort of psychic or something?!" I exclaimed, "This boy looks just like the ghost and I didn't tell you guys what he looked like at all or anything!" Rachel quirked a brow and scrunched her nose in confusion, "Really? I mean he is suppose to be a painting of the ghost I assume as that was what I was thinking about but, I've never seen him; this just came from my imagination," she explained to me.

  "Well its true then, you really must know everything, either that or your psychic," I mostly joked with her but I got to be honest, this is a little bit freaky, but cool none the less. Also the painting is something out of this world, so that's a plus.

  "Hey, I can't help it if these things just come to me," she smugly said.

  I wonder if she'd let me keep this. "Hey Ra-."

  "Yes, you can keep the painting," she interrupted.

  "See, you really are a psychic," I told her, which caused the both of us to burst into a fit of laughter.

  "So since you've seen him, nothing has really happened right?" she asked.

  "How'd you- you know what? I'm just going to stop asking that question and yeah that's right, sadly." She then handed me the painting and began to walk out of the classroom, I followed.

  "Hey, who knows? Maybe this painting will appeal to the unfriendly ghost of yours," she suggested. Hey you know what? Maybe she's right about that, after all she is psychic.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

  When I returned home from school, I ran straight to my room and removed the painting from my bag and placed it upon my desk. Maybe Rachel will be right and this painting will attract him? It'll be my  **boo** -by trap. I hope so, I really need a tutor and he hasn't done my homework for me since the time before and I learned that he's actually pretty smart. I on the other hand… heh, let's just say I'm not exactly the best at school but, I try my best.

  Okay, so what do I do? Just wait and see if an inanimate object starts moving by itself? Or see if he says something or appears? After about… ten minutes I lost my patience just waiting for something to just happen.

  Maybe if I…,"Hey there Nico, how about instead of being an unfriendly ghost you can start being a friendly one? Ever thought of that? Heh, well I kind of have something to show you that you'll really be interested in."

  "Also a lot of questioning as well," I said into mid-air, mumbling the last bit though. Maybe he'll hear me? I mean it's not like I had any other option in contacting a ghost. I mean I already tried the whole ouija board thing, I don't have any of that high-tech gear they have in those ghost hunting reality TV shows, and it's not like ghosts have cell phones.

  All of a sudden the room was a bit colder as I felt the familiar feeling of goose-bumps forming on my arms. Then the painting was floating in mid-air. It Worked! "Hey Nico uh, my friend Rachel painted that." I still couldn't see him but, the painting was now floating in mid air, pointing towards me. Hey, at least now I know I've got his attention. All of a sudden, I could see the boy as he appeared before me, a spitting image of the boy in the painting but well, literally ghostly pale. He was staring at the painting in his hands.

  "This painting it's of me… when I was alive," He quietly said.

  "Rachel she's kind of psychic I guess heh, the girl works in mysterious ways, kind of like you," I joked, trying to break the ice. Nico just scowled in reply, still starring at the painting. Welp, I guess that didn't work.

  "You probably told her and all of your friends how I look," he muttered, with a frown.

  Guess he doesn't like attention. He then started to fade away. "I didn't tell anyone how you look or anything like that, I swear!" I don't know why but, I wanted him to believe me and I didn't want him to go away either. I mean, he is just a ghost which is like something you totally get to see and encounter with everyday.

  Then, he actually looked up at me, "I guess I'll believe you, for now," he said and fully appeared, once again. "This painting, it looks exactly like me when I was alive, and I… this painting is kind of depressing, isn't it?" he said with a hint of sadness to his tone.

  "Well if you'd like to talk about it sometime I'm all ears, especially like right now, in this moment, I also have a lot of questions as well and you probably do to-," I was interrupted as there was a knock on my door. Nico quickly disappeared as my mom came into the room. Gods I love her but, come one mom! H e was finally opening up to me… I think? Well some sort of progress was being made! He's not only an unfriendly ghost but a confusing one as well.

  "Dinner time," she told me."

  "I will be down in a bit!" I told her as she left.

  "So, I guess you're gone," I said into the air again as the painting was back on my desk.

  "Not quite," Nico whispered in my ear, "We'll continue this next time," and with that I believe he really did then disappear. At the same time though, he is a ghost and can disappear and appear at will, so I don't really know for sure actually.

  "Well then, I can't wait until next time," I once again said into mid-air, mostly to myself, but hopefully the message got through to Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the ghost jokes and puns, as well as the sarcasm as much as I did writing it! :D


	5. The Attic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been an extremely long time since I updated and i'm incredibly sorry about that! Near the end of the summer there was a death of one of my close family members... Then a bit after that I found out my dog was sick and I had to put him down... pile a bunch of school work upon that and that is why I haven't posted anything. Everything is much better now and so I have finally gotten back into writing once again and so here is a new chapter! Enjoy!

It’s been weeks since the last time Nico and I talked. He told me we’ll talk later… what a liar. We haven’t made contact in a while and I have no idea what’s happening with him, or if he’s even still here.

“Percy.” Tyson called out to me, breaking me from my thoughts. He threw a foam basketball my way, and I quickly caught it.

“Oh! You’re on!” I told him. He laughed and ran out into the hallway. Down the long hallway, I saw that Tyson had placed a plastic basketball hoop in the hallway that had once been in his room. I dribbled the ball and Tyson got into a defensive pose in front of the hoop. Tyson is way too tall to beat, but it never hurts to try! I jumped a bit to fake him out. It worked as he jumped up to block me. I was planning on going by the side but Tyson’s head clashed with the ceiling, stopping me in my actions.

“Ow!” Tyson exclaimed in pain, then the ceiling fell down, hitting him square in the face and he groaned in pain instead.

“Are you okay Tyson?” I asked him as I dropped the ball and made my way over to him. In front of him was a ladder that had dropped from the ceiling. It appeared old as the wood looked a dull faded brown, covered in cobwebs that connected along the steps and the layers of dust upon the steps shimmed in the lights.

“I’m alright brother,” Tyson reassured me as he turned to face me, patting his head.

“Tyson, I think you found an attic.” He then faced the stairs. He craned is neck to look up into the dark gaping hole coming out of the ceiling that the ladder was attached to.

“Oh, I did?” He questioned himself. 

A smirk stretched its way upon my lips, “Let’s explore.” I quickly stepped upon the adder, it creaked as a placed my weight upon it. Tyson followed me, each step we took the stairs groaned and screeched due to our combined weights. Once we both reached the ceilings ground, I took my phone out and put the flashlight on. It lit the room up in an eerie glow as everything in this room appeared dark. There was a dark wood bed frame with black sheets, dark wooded furniture littered the room a desk, a night stand and bureau, there was also a black plush carpet beneath our feet and black bags littered upon the floor.

“I think this used to be a bedroom.” I said to Tyson. He grunted in agreement. He walked around and scanned the room I turned around and saw a glint in the light. What’s that? I walked over to the nightstand as the glint came from there. There, on the nightstand was a ring. Unlike everything else in this room the rings band was shimmering silver and a bulbous skull was molded upon it and inside of the skulls eye sockets where two onyx stones and it seemed that the light glinted only off of the silver while the light passed over the dark stones.

“Can we go down now brother? This room is a bit… creepy,” Tyson asked. The familiar goose bumps appeared upon my arms as I could feel the rooms’ temperature drop a few degrees. I grabbed the ring and placed it in my pocket.

“Yeah, sure.” We then both climbed down and the stairs seemed to screech to us good bye as I took the last step off of the ladder and then pushed it back into the ceiling. Now I noticed the sliver of a string attached to the ceiling where the ladder had been. Nice to know where that is. 

Tyson grabbed the ball off the floor and said, “So let’s do this?” He questioned. 

“Bring it!” I smirked.

 

~~~~~~~

 

After our little scrimmage, I went back to my room. Ha yeah I just had my ass handed to me on a dinner platter. 20 to 5. Hey, at least I got five in but I think he let me win. I plopped myself down upon my bed, once I did my phone and the ring plopped out of my pocket and upon the bed spread. That’s right! I almost forgot about this ring! That room… did that use to be Nicos’ room? I mean, he’s pretty dark, and that room is pretty dark but I mean he’s a ghost so maybe that’s why he’s so dark and gloomy? I don’t know. Maybe if a little unfriendly ghost had kept his word he would be able to tell me the answers but I highly doubt that…

Sighing, I picked up the ring. The silver once again shimmered in the light and the onyx pools remained dull, almost dead like and soulless. I wonder if this ring would even fit me. Suddenly, the temperature dropped and I felt the hairs upon the back of my neck and arms stand on edge. I quickly sat up and looked around. Is he here?

“Where did you get that?” A voice boomed from behind me, making me jump. I quickly swiveled around and came face to face with the familiar somewhat transparent ghostly face. Nico stared down upon the ring in my hand. I closed my palm to keep the ring out of his vision.

“No, no, no! You do not get to ask the questions here!” I told him, waging a finger in his face. He glared down at me as he floated in mid air with his arms crossed. “I’m the one who gets to ask the questions after you told me you’d explain but never came back!” I exclaimed. Nico only rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to tell you everything just like that, but I could possibly answer a few questions,” he grumbled.

Nice,” So was that your room? Up there in the attic?” I questioned. Nicos’ eyes wandered before he looked back upon me.

“Yes… It was,” he quietly answered.

Wow, I’m actually getting somewhere! I don’t want to force anything out of him he doesn’t want to reveal I mean it’s not like he’s actually been able to talk to anyone in a while probably. I don’t want him to hate me or feel uncomfortable. I opened my palm and looked upon the ring. Nico gaze quickly flashed upon it. Interesting?

“This ring, was it yours?” I asked and his gaze still held strong upon the ring.

“… It is my ring, yes,” he replied his voice barely above a whisper.

Yeesh, this atmosphere… feels depressive. I don’t want him to be unhappy, I mean he’s already dead how more depressive could his life get, I mean death get?

“You know, this ring really suits you. Definitely doesn’t suit me though right?” I joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. I slipped the ring upon my index finger of my right hand to demonstrate how it doesn’t suit me.

“Aaah,” I screamed out as a searing pain enveloped my being, reaching to my core as the ring set upon my finger. It felt as if my breath was leaving my body. Similar sounds of pain reached my ears as Nico seemed to scream out in pain as well and something landed upon the floor making a loud thump noise upon the floor.

When I came to, and the pain seemed to disappear, I looked upon Nico to make sure that he was alright. What the fuck!? Nico, who used to be semi transparent and well, dead is now sitting upon my floor, covered in flesh and full of color, well that color was still mostly dark but his once ghostly flesh was now actual flesh and held and olive tone. He’s alive!? How is this possible? Nikos’ face seemed to mirror the same confused expression mine held as his jaw fell agape and his dark eyes were open wide and starring upon me. Why me? I looked down upon myself, still alive, thank the gods! I thought I’d be dead! I floated towards Nico to make sure he was alright. Wait! What? I-I’m floating!? How do I get down? This is pretty cool though… Percy! Get your head together!

“This isn’t possible! What is happening?” I yelled into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was going tot take this story in a different direction but now I have a whole new direction that I plan on taking this and so that's what's happening now. Hope you enjoyed! Also, i'm going to star to post chapters regularly so look out for those!


End file.
